


I Don't Like Your Tone

by MizJoely



Series: Sherlolly Bits and Bobs [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: A familiar text alert on Sherlock's mobile disappoints John...at first.





	I Don't Like Your Tone

_Ahhhhh…_

John stared incredulously at Sherlock as he whipped his mobile out of his dresing-gown pocket. "Seriously?" he demanded as his friend began to respond to the text. " _This_ is the time you decide to take my advice? After everything that happened at Sherrinford?"

"Mm," was Sherlock's absent response. He smiled fondly at his phone as another moaning text alert sounded.

John shook his head. "Does Molly know about this?"

"Of course," Sherlock replied at he shot back a rapid-fire response to the text.

"And she's all right with it?"

Sherlock waggled the phone, still staring at it. "Obviously."

"It's just, I can't imagine why she would be…"

Sherlock frowned and glanced at John over his shoulder. "Why wouldn't she be? It was her idea."

"Her idea." Sherlock nodded as his phone moaned again. "Molly Hooper's idea," John tried again, hoping for clarity of some sort to descend upon him. "She encouraged you to text Irene, even after the whole 'I love you' thing."

_Ahhhhh…_

This time Sherlock ignored his mobile in favor of leveling an incredulous gaze of his own upon his best friend. "John, what have I said about seeing but not observing? Or in this case," he added before John could come back with a biting retort, " _listening_ without hearing."

_Ahhhhh…_

John opened and then closed his mouth, wrinkled his forehead in thought, then scratched his chin and ducked his head as he sank back into his chair. "That's, ah, a different, um, moan," he said, shifting uncomfortably.

Sherlock nodded. "Yup. Molly recorded it for me after I informed Irene of my change in relationship status." He gave the phone another fond smile and began tapping away at the screen. "She wished us luck and might even have meant it, hard to gauge the tone on a text sometimes."

"That's good," John said, nodding to himself. "Glad to hear it. Glad that you and Molly are making a go of it. I wasn't sure since you two didn't seem to be acting any differently when you're together."

"Oh, I can assure you, John, we act  _very_ differently when we're together," Sherlock replied with a smirk. "Surely you didn't think Molly  _faked_ that moan for me?"

And that's how John Watson finally learned when to quit while he was ahead.

Too much information, indeed.


End file.
